AND STEELE THERE WERE OTHERS
by loneguppy
Summary: Inspired by Michael Gleason's season five treatment, this is a re-imagined one night of romance from Laura's past and possible surprises in store for the Steele's future. I used my previous entry to provide the setting for exploring Laura Holt's hidden wild side.
1. Chapter 1

AND STEELE THERE WERE OTHERS

 _Inspired by Michael Gleason's season five treatment, this is a re-imagined one night of romance from Laura's past and possible surprises in store for the Steele's future. I used my previous entry to provide the setting for exploring Laura Holt's hidden wild side._

* * *

 _In her dreams, Laura envisioned the daring Mr. Steele coming to her rescue. He carried her to safety from the slopes of Whistler Mountain. There they had their long-awaited vacation because she would never have gotten hurt in the first place. Sipping on champagne and lounging in a private hot tub._

* * *

"Mr. Steele!" Laura's laugh was full of mischief.

Laura was having erotic fantasies about _him_ , in her fever-induced delirium, Remington Steele surmised. A light touch of her forehead confirmed it. She was beginning to run a temperature.

Steele examined Laura's injuries next. The cuts she sustained from falling onto glass, while chasing down the whereabouts of Descoine's daughter, were not severe. They were healing. He saw no infection on the left hand, but the right hand, where she used to push herself up, was beginning to swell. He reminded himself to call on the doctor tomorrow morning.

After applying new dressing to Laura's cuts, he retired to his side of the bed, taking care not to jostle her awake. Positioning a pillow under each of her hands, he laid down his head to watch Laura in repose.

"Eddie," said Laura.

 _"Eddie. Who's Eddie?"_

* * *

 _It would make Mr. Steele a very happy man if Laura Holt would finally agree to marry him for real._

 _"I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

* * *

 _Eddie._

 _Laura felt an instant attraction to him. How could she not? In their initial encounter, she was practically cheek to cheek with him, as she helped him hide from unwanted attention. Posing as lovers in a slow dance. Concealing his face and glaring at any passersby._

 _He was running from a dangerous situation. She was hiding from memories of Wilson. How she had wound up back in Acapulco was beyond her comprehension._

 _When her lips accidentally brushed against his, even Laura could not deny the spark that jumped between them. She laughed it off nervously._

 _As soon as the danger had passed, Laura excused herself, but Eddie insisted that she stay to have a drink with him._

" _You said something Spanish back there. What was it?"_

" _Uh. I called you my … ah … lover."_

 _By last call, they were both three sheets to the wind._

" _C'mon, Lover. Come away with me."_

" _OK."_

 _Eddie stopped mid-stride, surprised by her willing response._

" _Really?"_

 _Laura shrugged. A smirk forming on her face. "Sure! Why not!"_

 _Eddie and Laura went as far as his motel room. He carried Laura in, while she carried her shoes in one hand and more booze in the other. They collapsed onto the bed in a fit of giggles, settling into an embrace._

 _She interrupted his nuzzling and looked seriously into his eyes._

" _Do you really want me, Lover?" she said._

 _Her tone not so mocking anymore._

 _Eddie returned a gaze that was equally intense._

" _I want you … I do. I do. I do. Run away with me."_

 _Laura threw her arms around his neck and smothered him with passionate kisses._

* * *

The next morning, Steele answered his phone on the third ring.

"Hello, Mildred."

"A client wants to see Miss Holt!"

"What?"

He glanced in the direction of the bedroom. Laura's fever had not gone down.

"Alright. I'll be there shortly."

Laura would be so proud of his dedication to their work. By all accounts, Remington Steele was the brilliant detective she always wanted. In her own words, which should be hanging on some plaque - "Business comes first."

"You'll need to come over right away then. I don't want to leave Laura alone for even a moment."

* * *

When Steele arrived at the agency, a man was already waiting in the reception area. He was a ruggedly handsome thirtysomething, who bore an uncanny resemblance to a rakish Peter Lawford. The man stood up as he approached. Steele could not resist picturing him in a fedora and three-piece suit.

"Remington Steele? _You_ are Remington Steele?"

"Yes," Steele put on an air of charm and straightened his necktie before extending a welcoming hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mister … "

"Eddie. Eddie Barris."

 _Eddie? He was going to have a talk with Laura._

They proceeded into the detective's spacious office, where Steele found the case file pertaining to the visitor.

"How can we be of service, Mr. Barris?"

He pointed the client towards a chair. Noticing coffee has been made and warming along the wall unit. Steele offered a cup to Eddie.

"Thank you. Um. I was really hoping to see Laura today. "

Eddie took a sip.

 _Laura. Uh-oh._

"You are acquainted with our Miss Holt? Old friends?"

"You could say that."

"Where did you two meet?"

"A bar in Acapulco."

Steele nearly spit out the mouthful of coffee he just sipped.

* * *

 _Laura roused to find Eddie passed out at the foot of the bed, close to where she had fallen asleep, clothes and shoes still on. She was fully dressed as well, although a tad wrinkled. Feeling bare legs underneath her skirt, she vaguely remember tossing her nylons into the night. She was much relieved that mutual attraction had not led to uninhibited passion. It was a good time without consequences._

 _Seeing Eddie's face next to hers prompted a sly smile from Laura. She caressed his cheek and teased a curl of his hair._

 _She was about to kiss him on the lips when a sobering thought gave her pause._

" _Thanks for last night. I needed that … a lot, but I can't run away with you." She feigned a whimper. "If you were only … Never mind._

" _Bye Lover." She gave him a peck on the cheek._

 _On her way out, she slid her business card into his shirt pocket. "For when you are done running."_

* * *

"Aha! Of course I am aware of your case." A lie. "I hope you and your future step-son will have settled your differences before your pending nuptials."

"Here is your engagement ring back. Miss Holt was able to recover it last week."

The phone ring interrupted them.

It was Mildred.

"Mr. Steele. Miss Holt's fever is getting worst. I called the doctor, but he won't be here until 2:30. What should I do?"

"Stay calm. I'll be home right away."

Steeled turned to Eddie after a moment of hesitation.

"It's Laura. I could use some help."

* * *

Stopping to buy ice from the gas station, Fred dropped them off at 1:00 pm exactly. Eddie hauled the bag into the bathroom to start the water running. While Steele headed straight to Laura.

He found her lying on her side, bandages undone to reveal an angry red swelling on her right hand. Steele swooped her up into his arms. He could feel her head slumped against his shoulder as he entered the adjoining ensuite.

She was soon immersed in the chilled water, clothes and all.

Every ten minutes, Mildred checked the thermometer. Half an hour later, she announced excitedly, "99 degrees."

By this time, Laura was fully conscious of her surroundings. Steele leaned closer to hear what she had to say.

"C-c-cold."

Still bleary-eyed, it took her awhile to register the presence of the newcomer.

"Eddie?"

"Hey."

Eddie gave Laura's hand a squeeze.

"I was just dreaming about you."

It took both men to hoist Laura out of the tub. They set her down on the edge and then went to wait in the living room to allow Mildred to help dry Laura off.

* * *

Alone at last and in relatively good health, Laura, eyes closed, rested on the sofa. The tetanus injection, the doctor gave, had made her a bit woozy.

Steele sat nearby thumbing through a TV guide.

"When were you going to tell me about Eddie?" he said without looking up.

"Eventually." She tried to hide a smile.

"Just one more question."

"What?" One eye beginning to open towards Steele.

"Who is Buck?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I changed the Eddie character from Michael Gleason's transcript to Eddie Barris. It is from a story editor I worked with - Kate Barris.**

 **This is a one-shot, unless there is a demand for more. Please leave suggestions in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie's Return**

* * *

" _Did Eddie tell you about Buck?"_

* * *

"You are going to see him again, aren't you?"

Laura dodged Steele's questioning as she slipped documents into her satchel.

"Who?"

"Eddie!"

"We have unfinished business."

The briefcase has been feeling heavy since Laura suffered a shoulder injury crashing into a tree on the ski slopes at Whistler Mountain.

"Are you going to tell me what that business is?"

She stopped and turned around to give Steele a quick peck on the lips.

"See you later."

With that, Laura swung around and headed straight out the glass doors of Remington Steele Investigations.

"That woman…"

"Who? Laura?"

Preoccupied with watching Laura leave, Steele had not noticed Mildred Krebs behind him holding a stack of files.

"Yes. Laura."

"Give her a break boss, the guy is her ex-fiance, after all."

Steele's scowl changed to one of bewilderment.

"I knew they had history. I didn't realize it was that big."

"It took me a while to remember where else I had seen him before. The time Miss Holt and I went out to dinner, a couple of weeks ago, to celebrate my becoming a full operative."

* * *

"I don't know, Miss Holt. If I take a vacation now, it will leave you and Mr. Steele in a lurch."

"Go on. Visit your sister in Seattle. You could even travel to somewhere exotic. I hear the Caribbean is really nice this time of year."

Laura raised her wine glass ready to toast her friend and trusted colleague.

"You deserve to be pampered."

"Aw!"

"Cheers…"

Mildred grew concerned when Laura's expression suddenly blanched.

"What is it, hun? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Excuse me, Mildred."

Laura stood up and walked away from their table.

Mildred followed her gaze and watched as Laura quickly cross the room onto the dance floor, where she clapped a gentleman on the back to get his attention. He turned in mild surprise as the two soon fell into step, swaying timely to _Someone to Watch Over Me_.

Holding her close, the man gave Laura a kiss. She returned the kiss with tenderness.

She had lots of questions.

"Eddie?

"Is it really you?

"I am not dreaming, am I?

"Where have you been?"

Not believing he was really there, Laura sought a need for his embrace.

"How are you walking again?"

"I had undergone an experimental treatment. Had a series of operations done to repair my spine."

"You left so suddenly."

"I am sorry about that. I pushed you away. It's something I've regretted ever since."

Laura averted his gaze for a moment as tears started to sting her eyes.

"All this time, you've been…"

Eddie swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Finding the courage to come back here to face you again."

Laura looked deeply into his hazel eyes.

"But ten years is a long time?"

"It hasn't changed how I feel. I haven't stopped thinking about you. You do remember how much I loved you."

"Eddie-"

Eddie kissed Laura's forehead.

"Can you ever forgive a pig-headed fool?"

"Eddie-"

"What?"

"I'm married."

Eddie gasped.

"What? Who's the lucky fella?"

"Remington Steele."

"Remington Steele… Wait a minute. Isn't that your titular agency head?"

"Yes."

"It's not that guy you hired to play him is it?"

Laura shook her head emphatically.

"No. You don't know him."

"In that case, I would really like to."

Laura's eyes widened in surprise.

"That can be arranged. I'll have to make something up. In case, he gets jealous."

Laura broke away from the intimate contact.

"Look. I have to go. Mildred must be wondering what happened to me."

How real can a marriage be to someone with a false identity? Perhaps he still had a chance, mused Eddie.

"Eddie."

There is hope yet.

"Yes?"

"Your ring."

"You kept it?"

"I'm going to give it back to you."

 _No._

Laura made her way back to her table with a wistful expression.

"An old boyfriend?", asked Mildred.

"You could say that," she sighed, as she wiped a tear rolling down her face, "I was going to marry him."

* * *

Laura was back at their apartment two hours pass dinner time. After grabbing a light snack from the kitchen, she got dressed for bed. Steele was already sitting on the bed in his pyjamas, when she emerged from the bath ensuite.

Steele put down the National Geographic he was flipping through.

"Let's have the bad news."

Laura could barely contained her amusement at his predictable behaviour.

"Eddie wants me back."

Steele put on his most serious tone.

"Did you tell him that you were unavailable?"

Laura sat down on edge of bed.

"I did. But-"

"But what?"

She pulled down the covers and slid between the sheets.

"He wants a second chance. If I don't give it to him, he threatened to expose you. Unless-"

Steele leaned closer to Laura's face.

"Unless what?"

She laid back, steepling her fingers.

"Unless, I agreed to see him again."

"For how long?"

"Until he is convinced that you and I truly belong together."

"Well. I can live with that."

Laura turned to Steele in surprise.

"You don't mind having him around?"

"No. You and I, we are a team. We'll just have to make room for him at the agency."

"Good. Let's just hope we can prove it."

With a smirk, Steele got up and left the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

He returned shortly with a coffee urn and two cups.

"You said you would tell me all about you and Eddie."

"Mr. Steele, that will take all night."

"It's OK. I've made coffee."

Laura rubbed at a tense spot on her forehead, while Steele settled next to her attentively.

"The year was 1978. No, it was 1979."

* * *

I had just left Havenhurst. A week after opening up my own shop, Eddie Barris walked back into my world. We had no trouble rekindling the one night of romance we started back in Acapulco.

He was a great morale booster, as I was not doing really well on the business front. Nobody hired me. That's when we started spending a lot of time together. I loved him. That much was certain. And he adored me.

At my lowest point, Eddie suggested I create a fictitious figurehead, to front my agency.

We were at the beach when he surprised me with a proposal.

"Oh, Eddie!"

"Read the inscription."

Etched on the inside of the diamond solitaire was _Forever Eddie & Laura_.

That moment, I was the happiest woman on Earth.

However, the joy was short-lived. The accident happened the day we had our first surfing lesson. Eddie was not a strong swimmer. The wave hit us both hard. When I awoke on the beach, rescuers were already working on Eddie.

Eddie had suffered a spinal fracture. He took it real hard. The chances of him walking again were slim. He would not even let me see him.

* * *

"The day he was to be released, I went to the hospital to pick him up. He had already gone. No note saying where he went. That was 10 years ago."

"I'm so sorry," Steele said, "But how does Buck fit into all this?"

"Buck? Well. He was why we were at the beach. Buck, that blond Adonis of the sandy shore, was the lifeguard we knew. The new agency would need a front man. We were going to considered him for Remington Steele."

As the narrative came to a close, Laura yawned and settled under the covers.

"So heroic! So tanned! Heh heh. So macho!", was the last thing Laura said before drifting to sleep.

Steele was left with some thoughts to ponder.

Laura and the blond Steele. Buck?

* * *

One week later...

When Steele and Eddie found Laura, she was sitting on the shoulder of the road, crying over the burnt license plate, as her vehicle went up in smoke. With a cut brake line, there was no way to survive the drop over the cliff. She had jumped before the car careened off the road, into the canyon below, followed by an explosion. Laura walked away unscathed, but she was clearly distraught.

They looked over the precipice as flames lap up the Rabbit below.

Eddie was the first to reach out to Laura, who immediately crumbled into his arms.

"Oh. There, there, don't cry."

Eddie gave Steele a knowing smile.

"You know, Laura loved in that car."

"You don't mean... "

"Yup. Right in the back seat."

* * *

How will gentlemen behave to vie for the affections of one woman? Which lover will be successful in winning her heart? Let the showdown begin!

* * *

Author's Note:

Much thanks to **MissMy80sShows** for helping me with the first and second chapters and specially for the moral support. It takes a lot to re-imagine Michael Gleason's 5th season vision. Having watched many of Stephanie Zimbalist screen work, I felt inspired to create more mystery behind Laura Holt.

I am going to continue with Eddie being a permanent fixture in this story. He and Steele will discover Laura together, including her pass conquests.

Steele learns from Eddie, Laura's insecurities and how to tap into her emotional core.

Eddie learns from Steele, Laura's strength of character.


	3. Chapter 3

**Return to the Beach**

Eddie was enjoying a second cup of coffee, when Laura emerged from the bedroom, still clad in her robe.

"Good morning, Eddie," she said, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

Since the car mishap the previous day, Eddie had spent the night at the apartment to be near, as long as Laura needed it. He moved the pillows and blanket to one side to make room for her on the couch.

"Where is Mr. Steele?" asked Laura.

"He went out early this morning," said Eddie, "Said he was going to have words with the client regarding your car."

The two of them were alone, Laura mused, a mischievous grin playing across her lips.

* * *

 _"It's okay to concentrate on our feelings… yours… and mine."_

* * *

Snuggling next to Eddie, Laura reached over to pick up the cup, he had just set down, in order to read the newspaper.

As she laid back, Eddie instinctively snaked his arm around her back. He had started a gentle caress up Laura's back, when he felt her reciprocating with her free hand on his thigh, working ever so close to his groin. He was definitely getting a sensation he had not had in quite a long time. The exploration of one another stopped only when their eyes met.

"Let's go out," suggested Eddie, his voice going up an octave as he spoke.

"We'll have to take the limo," said Laura.

* * *

Down at the lobby, they were greeted by Dave the doorman.

"Thank you for the lovely birthday card, Miss Laura," he said, tipping his hat her way.

"You're welcome, Dave!" Laura acknowledged him with a wave.

Outside, Fred was waiting for them already. He held the door open as they approached.

"Thank you, Fred."

* * *

The car was wending its way through Santa Monica, when Eddie asked to stop at the pier. He looked out at the ocean pensively.

"I have not been here in years," he said, "This is where I proposed to you. Isn't it?"

"Yes," said Laura, "Down over there." She pointed to a part of the beach nearby.

They took a stroll close to the water, letting the tidewater wash over their bare feet.

"This is bringing back some memories," said Eddie.

"Pleasant ones I hope," said Laura.

"Always nice ones of you."

This made Laura laugh.

Seeing Eddie deep in thought, Laura asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Eddie drew her into an embrace.

"Oh." Laura smiled.

The first kiss was brief and gentle. The second kiss lingered for a minute. When it broke off, it left Laura intoxicated and wanting for more.

"Laura, is it really okay to do this?" Eddie's tone turned serious.

"Do what?" Laura kissed his neck.

"What about Steele?" asked Eddie.

"What about him?" Laura moved on to his lobe.

"Will he not mind?" Eddie, who was finally caving in to her whims, resumed the kissing.

"Eddie, it's okay to concentrate on our feelings… yours… and mine," Laura smiled contentedly. "It's a new arrangement after all. Let's just live in the moment."

* * *

They were still in a blissful mood when they headed back to the limo. They almost didn't notice a car accelerating towards them.

Eddie acted quickly. He shoved Laura out of harm's way, but a momentary distraction caused him to hesitate for a second.

Laura had landed on a patch of grass. Following the hit-and-run incident, she pushed herself up from the ground, wincing at the very large scrape on her forearm.

Seeing Eddie lying there still as death, sent Laura into state of panic.

"Fred!" she cried out.

"Fred!" This time the plea was much louder.

Fred was there in an instant, having witnessed the entire scenario from the car.

Not certain whether it was Laura's voice or the pounding to his chest, Eddie came to, violently.

Shell-shocked, Laura let out a huge sigh of relief.

With Fred's help, Laura helped Eddie up to his feet.

"Are you _OK_?" she said.

Eddie just nodded while holding onto Laura for support.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Steele demanded.

Eddie had just finished covering half of Laura's arm with gauze, when he walked into the apartment. If the sight of Laura hurt again wasn't enough, Eddie was also covered with dirt and scratches.

"Must be bad karma week with automobiles," Laura laughed off, "Two accidents in as many days.".

"There was no one behind that wheel," Eddie said seriously, shaking his head at Laura's ill humour.

Laura looked back at Eddie with watchful eyes, as he applied one more piece of tape to her bandage. He had retreated into the bathroom with the first aid kit, before Laura could react to his cutting remarks.

"What make was it?" inquired Steele, noting the belligerent exchange.

"It looked like a late model Trans-Am," Eddie calling back as he headed for the kitchen, "With one of those vanity license plates: W-I-T-T."

"Wilton Industries?" Laura and Steele said in unison.

"Didn't they also entered a car in that ridiculous race we were investigating?" Steele surmised.

Laura nodded in recognition.

"Mr. Steele, why don't you and Eddie check things out at Wilton Industries tomorrow morning," said Laura.

As soon as Eddie was out of earshot, Laura pulled Steele aside to confer in private?

"I am worried about Eddie," she stated.

Steele listened with rapt attention as Laura continued to confess her concern for the other man in her life.

"I thought we had lost him for sure. It scared the hell out of me."

She patted her chest with a hand for emphasis.

"Since we got home, he seemed so different. Much more introspective. Secretive. See if you can find out what is eating at him. You know. Man talk."

Steele let out a nervous titter.

"I doubt we can share much _man talk_ ," Steele said, "But I will try to sort things out for you."

"It's all I ask for, Mr. Steele," said Laura, "It's all I ask."

She drew him in for a kiss before leading him to bed.

* * *

Author's Note: Many apologies. I must make this chapter brief, so I can devote time to complete a different kind writing challenge.

P.S. Any resemblance to a certain talking car show is intentional, and so necessary to move the story along.


	4. Chapter 4

**Onto the Case**

Wilton Industries Headquarters lies in the heart of Los Angeles. However it was impenetrable. A search of the company directory revealed Wilton had an office located in its manufacturing plant where security was more lax.

Steele and Eddie made their way to the exterior entrance without hindrance.

When the door appeared locked. Whereas Steele would force an entrance, Eddie pointed out an opened window.

"After you, my good man," said Steele, pocketing his picks, before following Eddie inside.

The two men found themselves in a dark room. Their flashlights cast illumination on various designs and plans on the wall. Other than a drafting table and stool, there was little else in the space.

"What are we looking for?" asked Eddie.

"Evidence," said Steele.

But the place was squeaky clean. There wasn't even garbage in the waste paper basket.

Steele motioned Eddie to the door leading to the factory floor.

Out there, it was equally deserted. Steele's light cast upon an open box at one of the workstations.

Eddie looked inside and showed Steele what he saw. A full case of black transmitters.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

Eddie followed Steele out the window. A misstep caused him to fall.

Steele spun around and saw Eddie sprawled on the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

Eddie nodded.

On the drive back to the apartment, noticing Eddie was sobbing, Steele pulled the rental over to a shoulder and stopped.

Eddie turned to face Steele.

"Can I be candid?"

Steele nodded. "By all means."

Eddie shook his head and sighed.

"I had not counted on falling in love. Love found me."

He flipped his head back and let out a chuckle.

"Oh. I could have a relationship with anyone, but by chance Laura had to find me again."

"I can feel her draw. She exudes passion," he said as he looked at Steele, "Does that worry you?"

"Not in the least. Your presence has not diminished _our_ passion one bit."

Steele grinned sheepishly.

"Look. I know how fiercely Laura can love. It is in her nature. She is fully capable of commitment. It's just she fallen short of taking the next step with me."

Eddie laughed.

"That is my fault… I loved Laura and then left her," said Eddie, "But I can fix that… I just need to be with her… "

"I won't stand in her way, if that is what she wants too," said Steele.

"Remington, Shut up for a minute," Eddie place a firm clasp on Steele's shoulder, "I am trying to tell you I can't give Laura a forever life."

* * *

"Woohoo!" Laura's excitement was coming through Steele's and Eddie's headsets quite clearly. Steele looked through the binoculars. Laura had just completed her first lap around the track.

"More care. Less exuberance. Concentrate on the driving, Laura."

Laura laugh at Eddie's last remark. Of course he could imagine the smile that went with it.

"The speed is so exhilarating!" she said.

"Copy that," said Eddie, shaking his head.

"Eddie is right, you know," Steele chimed in, "Do we not suspect all the cars are rigged?"

"So," said Laura, "Someone driving in the race may be involved! Keep your eyes peeled!"

The two men shared bemused expressions.

Into the third lap they listened carefully as Laura's voice crackled through.

"Sh-sh-shaking. Losing… control."

Losing grip of the steering wheel, her now free arm was getting buffeted on the roll bar.

Through the binoculars Steele noted a driver five car lengths ahead of the pack pressing a black box device in his hand.

"Gotcha!"

"Laura's in trouble!" shouted Eddie. He had been training his sights on Laura's car the whole time.

Her car was pressing along on the outside. It spun out towards the guardrails into a pile of tires.

Eddie dropped his headsets and dashed from the middle of the track after her. Steele hot on his heels.

It was a long aching minute wait before they could safely get across the track.

Laura pulled herself through the window with one arm, favoring her painful right arm. She could feel someone rushing her clear away from her race car. It was Eddie. Seconds later, she could feel the heat from the ensuing blast and Eddie's torso weighing heavily on top of her.

Although it was a bit muffled, she could hear Mr. Steele's voice, "Laura, you are going to be alright."

Getting strapped to the stretcher and concern about Eddie were the last things she remembered before blacking out.

* * *

Author's note: The last chapter is next.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Fond Farewell to Eddie**

At the hospital, Laura was diagnosed with a concussion and compound fracture of her right ulna. She experienced a moment of disorientation when she awoke.

"Ouch!" said somebody.

She looked up and saw Mildred rubbing her jaw.

Obviously, in an effort to sit up, she had inadvertently clubbed Mildred in the face with the cast on her arm.

"Oh!" she said, "Sorry, Mildred!"

Seeing as Mr. Steele was inconspicuously absent and remembering how still Eddie had been before she blacked out, Laura's mind began to race.

"Where's Eddie?"

Taking Mildred's hesitation to be bad news, Laura feared the worse and repeated the question.

Before she could extricate herself from the bed, Eddie barged into the room, with Steele in tow.

"I'm here."

Laura folded right into his arms, near tears.

"Are you alright?" she said.

Bulging under Eddie's shirt, was a heart monitor. It was hard for Mildred to miss. When she turned to Steele for an explanation, he simply shook his head and motioned for her to remain silent with a finger over his lips.

When Eddie asked to be alone with Laura for a few days, Steele was OK with it. When Laura told Steele that she needed more time with Eddie, he was OK with that too. When Laura and Eddie had been off together for five days, it was Mildred who asked Steele if he was OK. His answer would have to be yes.

All this time Eddie had been gone, Laura had not once mentioned him. It just made him wonder if Eddie had remained in the picture, would he still be Remington Steele.

* * *

 _Where has this Laura been hiding this whole time?_

* * *

Steele awaited Laura's return in his office. He jumped at the first ring of the phone. A minute later Mildred piped the call through the intercom. It was Fred.

The limo came for Steele to drop him off at the pier.

There he found Laura strolling on the beach.

Laura rewarded Steele with a smile as he approached.

She took his outreached hand and led him to a spot where they could sit down and watch the setting sun. Laura had been deep in thought.

Hugging her knees close to her chest, she started to speak.

"He used to love me right here," she said.

Although she tried to avoid Steele's glances, he could see a tear trickle down Laura's cheek.

"Congenital heart failure," she said.

She shrugged away more tears.

"He told me because of his young age, his chances of surviving a transplant were good."

Laura told Steele how she took some comfort in watching Eddie wake up from a nap, these past few days.

"It really hit me hard, when we went clothes shopping," said Laura, "There he was trying on a brown blazer. Looking at him like that, I started to bawl my eyes out."

"You naturally assumed he was shopping for a burial suit," Steele surmised.

He put a comforting arm around her shoulder as she chuckled at the absurd moment.

"Eddie only grudgingly allowed me to come along with him to the hospice, to say our goodbyes," Laura said.

"I am sorry I wasn't there for you," Steele said.

"You are here now," she said.

Steele could taste the salt on Laura's lips in the kiss they shared next. No doubt it was from tears she had shed prior to his arrival.

As the sun was quickly moving down the horizon, Laura made a suggestion.

"Let's stay here for a while longer," she said.

Happy to oblige, Steele shifted to Laura's left side, so as they could lie down in an embrace.

Just then Laura started laughing.

"This place reminds me of the only case I had at my old agency. It was a peculiar case. The client would only agree to meet at a nude beach. The next thing I knew, Eddie had taken his shirt off, and then proceeded to undo my blouse," Laura laughed again, "We walked. No, we ran across the beach, naked, to find him."

Hearing all this, Steele laughed along with Laura. She must be teasing. Steele tried to shake his vision of Laura bouncing on the beach, in the buff.

"Er… Miss Holt, are there any other old flames of yours, I should meet?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Mr. Steele?"

Laura giggled heartily and tossed her head back to mockingly sock Steele with her cast.

Steele held back her arm mid strike and pulled Laura in for the wildest necking of all time.

* * *

Author's Note: That's the end, wrapped up in a teasing moment.

I hope the Eddie chapter in Laura's past to strengthen Laura's current relationship with Steele. It should prove that not everyone will abandon her love.


End file.
